1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, a method for producing a liquid developer, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an image forming method that makes use of a magnetic material, there has been known so-called magnetography in which a magnetic head is operated to form a magnetic latent image on a magnetic recording medium having a magnetic material on a surface thereof, and the magnetic latent image, after developed with a magnetic toner, is transferred by heating or electrostatically to a transfer medium, and fixed to carry out printing. A technology in which a magnetic toner is used in this technology has been reported.
When a color image is formed by magnetography in which a magnetic toner is used to develop the magnetic latent image, a colored magnetic material such as magnetite is contained in a magnetic toner.